


I Am Kinda In Love With My Roommate

by AlexT



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexT/pseuds/AlexT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brendon simply forgets to close the goddamned door</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Kinda In Love With My Roommate

BRENDON’S POV

 

I am a man. A man who has, well, his needs. Those needs include wanting to fuck my roommate. 

The problem is that Ryan is straight. Well at least that’s how it looks. He had a girlfriend ,once. And even if he was bi/ gay, he would never date me. 

So I decided I will be in love with Ryan secretly. (Because that’s always an awesome idea) I mean, I can deal with it. That’s no problem, like, I just can’t kiss Ryan right?? RIGHT?? Even though, sometimes it’s hard. For example when Ryan comes out of the shower, only towel around his waist and his hair wet….. Shit, I gave myself a boner.

I usually deal with my feels for him alone. In my bed. When he is out. At least once a week I get home before him and have an hour of peace when I can jerk off, thinking about him.  
And that’s what I am doing right now.

I imagine his lips on mine as he penetrates me and milks my prostate. I imagine his fingers pulling out of me and his mouth slowly making its way to my cock, softly kissing the shaft of it and I can’t help but moan out “Ryan…. I-I love you”

RYAN’S POV

 

When I finally get home after the whole day, I don’t want to do anything but lay down on the couch and watch some movie.

But nothing is ever how I imagine. When I open the door of the apartment I hear strange noises from my flatmate’s, Brendon’s, room. I walk down the hall to his room. The door is open so I look inside. This is certainly not what I expected.

Brendon is laying on his bed, naked, his hand slowly stroking his erected cock. This other hand is in his hair softly pulling on it. With his eyes closed, he moans quietly.  
I-I shouldn’t be looking at this. It’s wrong and he will be pissed. I would leave but I can’t stop watching. 

His hand moves from his hair down his chest to stroke his tummy, moving lower to his pubic hair. He moves it down to his balls and- fuck.

I feel my cock spring to life when he pushes one finger into his tight hole. Brendon is surely the hottest person I’ve ever seen. His lips let out more moans, this time in words ‘’Ryan… I-I love you.”  
What? No, that can’t be true. I stare at him, shocked. He is gay? I thought- I always thought he was straight.

In the next moment Brendon suddenly opens his eyes, looking at me, shocked. The next second Brendon comes and I storm out of the room. 

BRENDON’S POV

 

What the fuck? No, he can’t know it. Shit.  
I jump out of the bed, pulling my boxers on and the next second I am running after Ryan.  
I have to find him. 

THIRD POV

 

Brendon finds Ryan in their living room pacing around.

“Ryan? Look, I am sorry-“he tries to say but suddenly Ryan’s lips are on his own and he can’t think of anything else.

Ryan pushes him against the wall, kissing deeply. Brendon grabs Ryan’s hair making him moan out. They make out and suddenly it’s not enough. Brendon tries to unbutton Ryan’s shirt but his fingers are too shaky so he rips it off, buttons flying everywhere. “Sorry’ he giggles and bites Ryan’s earlobe. He lets out a shaky moan “I didn’t like that one anyway.” 

Ryan loses his control and pushes Brendon back to the wall. He sucks on Brendon’s bottom lip and his hands travel down his back to squeeze Brendon’s ass. 

“You… are wearing too much clothes” Brendon whines and tugs on Ryan’s tight jeans. He unbuckles the belt and pushes the jeans and boxers down to Ryan’s ankles, freeing his erected cock. “God, you are beautiful” Brendon whispers and grabs Ryan’s hips, pulling him closer. 

Brendon drops to his knees, eyeing Ryan’s erection. Before Ryan has a chance to realize what’s happening, Brendon is already kissing the tip of his cock.  
‘’Bren” he whines “you don’t have to-”

“But I want to” Brendon stops him and pushes his head to Ryan’s pubic hair, breathing in Ryan’s scent. “You smell so good.” Brendon groans and moves his head to kiss Ryan’s balls. He softly sucks on them, making Ryan whimper. He sucks on the tip of Ryan’s long cock, grinning when he sees the reaction.

Ryan pushes his hand through Brendon’s hair, softly pulling. “Bren’’ he moans again and Brendon squeezes his ass, pulling him closer. He grins at the erection in front of him and downs the whole cock without gagging, making Ryan groan. 

“Fuck Bren, I can’t” he breathes out and pulls on Brendon’s hair. Brendon hums in agreement and sucks on the shaft. He then pulls away, kissing the tip and the side of Ryan’s cock again, driving him crazy.  
Ryan can’t take it anymore, he needs Brendon, right now and right here. He pulls Brendon up, attacking his lips. He pushes his tongue inside Brendon’s mouth, tasting himself. He pulls down Brendon’s boxers and strokes his dick.

“Jump.” Ryan snarls and Brendon does so, wrapping his legs around Ryan’s torso. Ryan squeezes Brendon’s ass and spreads his buttcheeks. “Ryan” Brendon lets out breathlessly “I need you. Inside”  
Ryan grins and sucks on Brendon’s neck “oh really?’’ he whispers and kisses Brendon’s chin.

“Ross stop teasing and fuck me” Brendon moans out, pulling on Ryan’s hair. “Okay” Ryan grins again and moves his finger to Brendon’s asshole. “I don’t need prep, just fuck me” Brendon groans, stopping Ryan.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes”

“Okay, then’’ 

Ryan grabs Brendon’s tights, spreading his legs even more. He then slowly pushes in, making them both moan.

Ryan has to wait a few second before moving, because fuck, Brendon is so tight. Ryan looks up at Brendon’s face. “Ryan move, please” he breathes out and Ryan nods, pulling out and in.

Brendon hugs him around his neck, changing the angle making them still in pleasure. Ryan moves his hips, thrusting into Brendon. “Fuck Ryan, harder’’ he moans and bites on Ryan’s shoulder. “God, Bren’’ Ryan lets out a shaky whisper, slamming his hips faster. 

Suddenly Brendon screams “I am close” and Ryan stops his movements.

“Wha-“Brendon lets out confused and Ryan kisses him. Ryan tightens his grip around Brendon’s tights and carries him to the first bedroom he finds.

He throws Brendon on the bed, immediately pushing inside and fucking him senseless. Ryan stops after few seconds to kiss Brendon. He slowly pushes in, making Brendon groan to the kiss. Ryan moves his lips and fuck, he loves it. He loves the sounds Brendon makes. 

Brendon pushes his nails into Ryan’s back in pleasure. Ryan grins down at the whimpering mess underneath him and kisses Brendon again. 

He moves his hips faster, driving Brendon crazy. “Fuck” Brendon says and turns them around so he straddles Ryan. He grins and moves his hips up and down clearly enjoying himself.  
“Ryan…. I am so… I will” Brendon moans and Ryan nods like he knows and thrusts up faster and suddenly Brendon still and comes.

He falls down at Ryan who follows him, shooting his come into Brendon’s ass.

They lay there, trying to get over the orgasm. After a while Brendon raises his head and kisses Ryan’s lips.  
Ryan smiles into the kiss and when Brendon pulls away he whispers “I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyyy i hope you liked it :D


End file.
